Hazardous waste materials must be transported from the site at which they occur or at which they are generated to locations in which they are least likely to present problems to the public.
Conventionally, hazardous wastes are placed in steel drums. The steel drums may not be adapted or constructed to contain hazardous waste materials. A hauler picks up the drums and takes them to a staging area. The filled drums are stored at the staging area until a complete load of drums is accumulated. Then a load of the filled drums is taken to a disposal site. At the disposal site the drums are emptied and the contents thereof are disposed of, or the drums with the contents thereof are disposed of at a disposal site.
Another conventional method of handling hazardous liquid wastes is that in which a generator of the hazardous liquid wastes collects the hazardous liquid wastes and stores the hazardous liquid wastes in underground tanks. Haulers then pump the liquid wastes from the underground tanks into a tank type of vehicle. The liquid wastes are then taken by the tank vehicle to a staging area and deposited in holding tanks with other hazardous liquid wastes from various sources. Then the liquid wastes are transferred from the holding tanks to large volume tank trucks, and the wastes are taken to disposal sites at which they are disposed of.
An object of this invention is to provide structure and methods by which hazardous waste materials are readily and economically transferred from a site of generation of the wastes to a disposal site.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container unit which is specifically adapted for containing and transporting hazardous waste materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container unit which is adapted for containing and transporting hazardous liquid waste materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container unit which is adapted for containing and transporting hazardous solid waste materials.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of hazardous waste container units, the methods involved and the modes employed, as will become more apparent from the following description.